


Those Days

by airedis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon always makes sure that Taekwoon is included</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not still be crying over the fact that Leo never dressed up

Taekwoon waits backstage and monitors the members' stage, face and mind both blank. They flip their hair and give cute smiles, skirts bouncing around their legs. Two hours of make up and styling and the performance is over in less than five minutes. He watches the others file into their dressing room, being carefully changed back into their plain clothes, wigs and makeup left in place to be dealt with on their own.

Taekwoon pulls his cap lower over his face, head down as they leave the building. The car is noisy as they make their return to the dorms, Wonsik and Hakyeon loud as always and Jaehwan playing up his new feminine appearance with another impression. Hakyeon calls for silence and begins to take numerous selcas and everyone begins shouting and posing in the background. Taekwoon looks up to the front seat as Hakyeon does a v-sign and then turns back to look out the window. He doesn't want to be in the car anymore.

Even with the wigs on, now that they're wearing their street clothes it's fairly easy to tell that they're a male idol group and everyone is ushered out of the van and into the building quickly. Once inside, Sanghyuk tears off his wig and sits on the couch with legs spread wide. He liked to play up the cute on camera but there were no cameras here and so he reverts back to his lazy, teenage self.

Taekwoon picks up the wig carefully and places it on the table.

Hongbin and Wonsik are alternating between making cute faces and flexing their biceps and Hongbin is about five seconds away from falling over in laughter. Jaehwan is prancing around with a ladle in his hand, talking in a loud, high pitched voice and smacking the members on the arms.

Hakyeon is being surprisingly calm and quiet, sitting on the couch with his phone and doing something or other. Taekwoon had expected him to be preening in front of the mirror (but maybe he'd gotten enough of that after he'd first been made up). But then he looks up and catches Taekwoon's eye and Taekwoon feels something run through him.

Hakyeon stands up and orders the members to wash up and go out and enjoy themselves for the rest of the night. There is a brief struggle for the bathroom (Sanghyuk only just beats out Hongbin, and Wonsik tripped immediately after turning toward the door) and within twenty minutes everyone is back to bare faces and messy hair. Hakyeon makes them promise to keep their hats on and then ushers them out the door.

Taekwoon isn't sure whether or not he has a bad feeling about this.

Hakyeon turns toward him, still in his wig, pigtails swishing over his shoulders. He has his bag with him and gently pulls out another wig, smoothing it down slowly. Taekwoon looks from the wig to Hakyeon's face and Hakyeon's eyes are shining from more than just the make up.

"I brought this for you," Hakyeon says, voice quiet but not unsure.

Taekwoon doesn't say anything as he steps forward and takes the wig lightly. His face is obscured by his hat and he's glad for it. He strokes the wig with his fingertips gingerly and looks back at Hakyeon, asking without words if this is okay. Hakyeon grabs his wrist, painted nails standing out against Taekwoon's pale skin, and brings him towards his room and Taekwoon lets him for once, socked feet shuffling on the wooden floor.

Hakyeon sits him down on his mattress and pulls out a small bag, buried underneath clothing, from the back of the closet. He kneels down next to Taekwoon and unzips the bag, mascaras and lip glosses spilling out. And then Hakyeon reaches out and takes the wig from Taekwoon's hands, pulling off Taekwoon's hat and brushing his bangs out of the way before carefully securing the wig.

Taekwoon sits silently while Hakyeon tilts his chin up, fingers and brushes moving delicately over his face. He closes his eyes, feeling Hakyeon sweeping a color over his eyelids and then watches the light catch off Hakyeon's eye make up as Hakyeon meticulously lines his eyes. He looks beautiful like this.

After Hakyeon has brushed something sticky and shiny across his lips, he brings Taekwoon into the bathroom to see. Taekwoon stares at himself in silence. The wig is similar to his hair from their Hyde promotions but Hakyeon had made his face look softer than their usual smoky eyes. His whole face is bright and glowing, eyes and lips sparkling, and the ends of his soft wig are brushing against the top of his shoulders.

Hakyeon comes up behind Taekwoon as he stares at himself in the mirror and wraps his arms around Taekwoon's waist. He rests his chin on top of Taekwoon's shoulder and locks eyes with him through their reflection.

"What do you think?"

And Taekwoon continues to look fixedly into the mirror, taking in his appearance. It's not that he hates being dressed up to look like a girl or even that he finds it embarrassing. What he hates is when they make him wear it in public, in front of all those laughing, jeering faces. But when it's here, where he can chose what to wear and when he wants to be like this, he feels happy.

He feels comfortable.

His eyes shift from his own face to Hakyeon's. "Thank you," he says almost inaudibly, looking down.

Hakyeon smiles and holds him tighter for a moment. Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep and then places his hands over Hakyeon's. Hakyeon just closes his eyes, smiling serenely and leaning his head against Taekwoon's. They stand together in silence, fingers laced together loosely, as Taekwoon looks into the mirror, imprinting this feeling into his memories.

They take a picture together later that night, on Taekwoon's phone so that it will be their little secret; Taekwoon is smiling almost imperceptibly as Hakyeon presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, the two of them seeming to shine with almost uncontainable happiness. Shortly after, they remove the make up, and store all the wigs carefully. The other members return to Taekwoon watching a movie on his computer, headphones plugged in so as not to disturb the sleeping Hakyeon resting against him. Everyone goes to sleep and none are the wiser to what happened while they were gone.

But Taekwoon will always have that memory.


End file.
